Siempre a tu lado
by diegoemilio.garciabenitez
Summary: Han pasado 4 meses después de la derrota con lord shen , pero en una inesperada llegada de un nuevo estudiante tigresa empieza a sentir celos , necesitara confiar en po y sus compañeros para salvar su amor con po.


Han pasado 4 meses después de la derrota de lord shen, era de día , el sol salía como todas las mañanas en el valle de la paz, los primeros rayos de sol se dejaban caer en el palacio de jade , el gong sonaba como todas las mañanas .

-buenos días maestro. Dijeron todos los guerreros menos uno.

Shifu- panda ¡ decía gritando desde el pasillo ,molesto por la actitud y desempeño de po en las últimas semanas.

Po- cinco minutos más decía po entre dormido

Shifu- panda si no te levantas hare que subas y bajes las escaleras 100 veces ¡ decía el maestro shifu abriendo la puerta.

El panda al oír eso se levanta de un golpe.

Po- bueno vamos todos a desayunar decía po con una gran sonrisa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza , pero al momento de irse tigresa detiene a po y le dice

Tigresa- po debes tener más cuidado y mas disciplina por que si no te levantas el maestro shifu te va a castigar y eso no me gustaría

Po al escuchar eso se sonroja un poco y solo dice

Po- tendré mas cuidado, gracias tigresa.

Ambos guerreros se fueron directo a la cocina donde sus compañeros les estaban esperando hambrientos.

Mono- po por qué tardaste tanto? Nos morimos de hambre.

Po empezó a preparar sus famosos fideos como todas las mañanas ,todo el desayuno transcurrió normal ,antes de que todos se fueran directo al salón de entrenamiento el maestro shifu les detuvo y les dijo

Shifu- alumnos el día de hoy les presentare a una nueva alumna que se incorpora con nosotros solo por unos meses para que complete su entrenamiento.

Mantis- maestro por cuánto tiempo se va aquedar?

Shifu- solo va a hacer por poco tiempo mantis , solo es para que complete su entrenamiento, digamos que como unos 3 meses pero eso ya no depende de mi depende de ella .

Po – vaya eso es bárbaro ¡ eso significa que seremos sus maestros?

Shifu – eso parece po.

Shifu-bueno alumnos les presento a su nueva compañera su nombre es Emily , Emily puedes pasar.

Cuando el maestro shifu le dijo que pasara, la sorpresa de todos fue que Emily es un tigre blanco de ojos azules, su ropa es de un pantalón negro y una blusa como la de tigresa pero en vez de roja es azul tormenta y en vez de flores son flamas de fuego y en la espalda tiene un dragón dorado .

Emily- 5 furiosos, guerrero del dragón es un honor para mi poder conocerlos en persona ( haciendo una pequeña reverencia)

Shifu- bueno alumnos pueden irse, menos tu po.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron a hacer sus deberes del día.

Po- maestro shifu entonces que voy a hacer hoy ?

Shifu- tu guerrero dragón vas a enseñarle el lugar a Emily y le vas a asistir en lo que necesité ella pero sin juegos quedo claro guerrero dragón?

Po – si maestro shifu.

Shifu – bueno me voy a repasar mis rollos sagrados , que tengan buen día.

Po y Emily- si maestro (haciendo reverencia).

Po – bueno Emily mi nombre es po y soy el guerrero del dragón.

Emily- es un honor conocerlo guerrero del dragón.

Mientras tanto en el salón de entrenamiento….

Tigresa se encontraba en su área típica de entrenamiento ,haciendo su rutina .

Víbora- tigresa ¡ cuidado¡

Tigresa por poco fue golpeada por un aro que se cayo del techo.,

Tigresa- por poco eso estuvo cerca.

Mientras tanto con po…

Bueno Emily y que te trae por el palacio de jade ?

Emily- pues mi maestro le pidió un permiso a el maestro shifu para que puede terminar mis entrenamientos aquí con sus enseñanzas.

Po- eso es bárbaro ¡ entonces también eres una experta en el arte del kun fu ¡

Emily – lo seré cuando complete mi entrenamiento aquí .

El día transcurrió con normalidad hasta la hora de cenar

Mono- Emily que te parece la comida de po ? verdad que es fantástica

Emily- es muy rica ¡ po en donde aprendiste a cocinar asi es fantástico.

Po- bueno desde pequeño empecé a cocinar con mi padre por que le tiene un restaurante de fideos y cocinaba con el.

Víbora- Emily por que decidiste aprender kun fu ?

Emily- bueno tengo un hermano mayor y me molestaba mucho.

Flashback

Hermano de Emily- vamos Emi , que pasa ya no puedes correr?

Emily – grrrrr aaaa ( Emily se lanzo sobre el )

Hermano de Emily- ja sigues siendo lenta hermana debes mejorar .

Fin del flashback.

Emily – desde ese día le dije que mejoraría y ingrese a la academia de kun fu para explotar todas mis habilidades

Grulla- vaya entonces mírate ya casi eres una maestra del kun fu , cuando vuelvas podrás defenderte de tu hermano.

Emily- si respondió con voz animada

Después de la hora de cenar los guerreros se fueron a sus abitaciones menos po y tigresa que se quedaron lavando y secando los trastes.

Po- tigresa debo decirte algo que no he podido decirte.

Tigresa- si claro po dime …

Po- tigresa yo .. yo.. quiero decir que…que tu..

Tigresa- shhh ya se que es¡

Po – asi ? lo sabes?

Tigresa- si po , también he querido decírtelo pero temia que no fuera correspondida.

Po- estaba sonrojado no sabia que hacer solo le quedaba esperar.

Po- tigresa sabes creo que eres una gran persona y .. ( po fue interrumpido por un beso de tigresa )

Tigresa- hablas demasiado…

Po- eso … fue… bárbaro.

Tigresa- bueno creo que es hora de irnos … cuando tigresa se disponía a la salida po le agarro un brazo y la beso de nueva cuenta.

El beso duro mucho pero tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

Ambos guerrero sonrieron y se fueron a dormir …

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron como todos los días

Shifu- buenos días. Hoy les tengo una noticia , como han trabajado duro tienen el día libre.

po- maestro ya que tenemos el día libre podemos ir al pueblo ?

shifu- si panda pero primero prepara el desayuno y después se van

todos- si maestro ( haciendo una reverencia )

El desayuno transcurrió sin novedades , momentos antes de que se fueran todos po fue a su habitación por una carta que le había escrito a su amada tigresa.

Emily- po que buscas ?

po - una carta para tigresa.

Emily- que bonito detalle de tu parte .

po - gracias pero vente vamos al pueblo a divertirnos.

cuando po se disponía a la salida se tropeso con su pie cayendo encima de emily haciendo que se den un beso de pico, justamente el momento en el que iba entrando tigresa y vio que su amado panda estaba besándose con emily.

po - tigresa no es lo que crees esto fue un accidente.

tigresa- entonces como explicas esto, dime una buena razón para creerte ¡ ( voz enojada )

po- fue un accidente me tropese con mi pie cayendo accidentalmente con emily.

tigresa- mejor déjalo así panda , como pude ser tan estúpida en creer que me amabas .

tigresa salio corriendo del palacio en 4 patas lo mas rápido que pudo. po intento ir tras ella pero no lo consiguió.al cabo de unas cuantas horas estaban atacando el pueblo, los 5 furiosos , po y emily salieron a pelear pero al finalizar la batalla po fue herido de gravedad hacieno que perdiera la conciencia.

continuara...

capitulo 1 = El nuevo comienzo

bueno espero que les haya gustado , mi nombre es diego y pueden comentar suscribirse y puden darme sugerencia , quejas lo que ustedes gusten pronto escribire el segundo capitulo que se llamara ,

UN LARGO SUEÑO:


End file.
